


Fragancia

by yumeorage



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Boy Love, M/M, aromas y dulzura, genkaze, love and soft, muchos sonrojos nenes, también peleas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage
Summary: Genda tiene un grave problema, no esta concentrado, esta muy disperso ¿Cómo mejorará sus habilidades de portero si esta de esa forma? Lo peor de todo es que ese problema tenía un nombre, y era alguien a quien apreciaba, respetaba y ¿amaba? mucho, pero no podía evitarlo: su fragancia era una droga para él.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 3





	Fragancia

\- ¡Una vez más!- había sido el grito del portero de Teikoku, señal para que sus compañeros pudieran formarse, bajo la dirección de Sakuma, y volver a hacer el pingüino emperador. De nuevo la técnica era realizada y una vez más, Genda lo detenía, pero no había satisfacción en su mirada ante la victoria. Se podía ver la duda al ver el balón, ahora en sus manos, buscando respuestas que seguro no encontraría, al menos no tan pronto. Dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota, mezclado con cansancio y frustración. 

\- No te rindas, Genda.- Sakuma se acercó a él para darle ánimo.- Solo hemos empezado hace unos días, ya perfeccionarás esa técnica, sacarás ese rugido seguro que sí.- Sakuma estaba inusualmente entusiasmado

\- Apenas si puede ronronear y quiere llegar a rugir, si estuvieras más concentrado quizás.- había sido el comentario de Fudou grosero como siempre, se mantuvo al margen de ellos dos, pero no pudo evitar escucharlos, ya que también estaba ayudando.

\- ¡Fudou! 

\- Espera Sakuma.- Genda le detuvo, mientras Jimon, quien también estaba con ellos, reprendía un poco a Fudou por su poco tacto, pero este solo le ignoraba.

Sakuma observó a Genda preocupado.- Tiene razón, no estoy concentrado.- agregó. 

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo por hoy?- preguntó el capitán.

\- Si, ustedes descansen, iré al centro de entrenamiento. Gracias por la ayuda.

\- Por fin, descanso.- Fudou fue el primero en irse.- ¡Oye chico del comité!- se había acercado a la banca, justo donde estaba Kazemaru, como siempre revisando unos papeles.- Puedes dejar de vigilarnos que ya nos vamos.

Kazemaru solo le dedico una corta mirada, ni siquiera los estaba vigilando, siempre se quedaba a revisar, o terminar lo que no había alcanzado, después de los entrenamientos, justamente en ese lugar. Mayormente eran cosas que el comandante le ordenaba, otras veces solo eran sus tareas de sus clases. Además prefería tomarse su tiempo antes de irse con los demás, que se peleaban por entrar al baño e incluso por salir de él.

De todas formas observó su teléfono y noto que era tarde, normalmente se iba a esas horas a darse un baño. 

\- ¿Kazemaru, vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Jimon, quien pasó por su lado, para tomar su respectiva botella de agua.

\- Enseguida iré.- contestó, para guardar las cosas en su bolso. Jimon le escuchó, asintió y se alejo, siguiendo a Fudou, que ya se había adelantado. 

\- No te esfuerces mucho, Genda.- le dijo el del parche antes de irse.- Apresúrate Kazemaru.- Sakuma rápidamente también tomó su botella y se fue, gritándole a los chicos que le esperaran. 

Genda caminó también, acercándose justo al lugar donde estaba Kazemaru y deteniéndose allí, a un metro del chico. Se quedó pensativo un momento, observando la figura del defensa, quien solo guardaba sus cosas, no hacía nada inusual, pero Genda de igual modo le miraba curioso.- ¿no vas a llevarte tu botella de agua?- pregunta que sacó a Genda de su tormenta de preocupaciones y pensamientos.

\- S-si, si.

La respuesta de Genda estaba llena de nervios. Kazemaru podía ser despistado, pero notaba claramente que le pasaba algo a Genda, es mas, desde hace días que Genda estaba extraño.

\- ¿está todo bien?

\- Claro que si.- la respuesta del portero fue automática y rápida.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Ya sabes, te he notado distraído estos días.- podía notar la mirada preocupada de Kazemaru, cosa que hizo que desviara la mirada hacia a un lado en respuesta. 

\- N-no es nada.- incluso dio un paso hacia atrás, como si estuviera intimidado por la presencia de Kazemaru.- Vo-voy a entrenar, nos vemos mañana.- y sin mas que decir, se alejó a paso rápido. Pudo escuchar a Kazemaru llamarlo, pero no volteo, ni se detuvo, incluso pudo haber sido su imaginación. De todas formas, cuando ya estaba lejos, volteo hacia atrás y se alivio al ver que Kazemaru no lo estaba siguiendo.

Al final, su rápida caminata terminó en la zona de entrenamiento, una habitación del tamaño un poco más grande que un campo de fútbol, con una portería en un extremo y en el otro, una gran máquina oscura, como un cañón, pero mucho más elegante, brillante y moderna. Siempre utilizaba ese lugar para repasar las bases y sus habilidades de portero. El objetivo de la máquina era simple, arrojar balones a cierta velocidad, potencia y ángulo, solo debía programarlo y empezaría. 

Programar y ver que todo estuviera en orden con la máquina, mantenía su cabeza ocupada de esos pensamientos tan extraños que tenía.

Es que sus problemas, habían comenzado hace varios meses. Después de los entrenamientos, siempre se quedaba un poco más, algo que ya tenía por costumbre. A veces se quedaba una hora, otras veces mucho menos. Hubo un día que se había quedado hasta tarde, apago la maquina con la que entrenaba y luego fue al baño, lo típico. Fue apenas entrar que sintió una fragancia bastante llamativa, incluso embriagante, al menos para él. Olía a menta o algo parecido, seguro que uno de los chicos estaba usando algún tipo de desodorante especial o loción. No le había dado importancia en ese primer momento, ya que después de un rato la fragancia se desvaneció, pero admitía que le había llamado la atención. 

Fue luego de eso, que comenzó a interactuar más con Kazemaru, notando algo particular en él: su aroma. No es como que solo lo hubiera notado por eso, solo era uno de los muchos factores, que hacían a Kazemaru agradable. Genda adoraba platicar con él, sabía escuchar, sabía que decir, era educado y era bastante maduro, incluso mucho más que algunos de sus compañeros de Teikoku. Hasta podría decir que era lindo, pero eso nunca saldría de su boca, por dios que no. Y Kazemaru, tenía buen gusto, y con ese gusto se refería a la colonia, jabón, shampoo, lo que sea que él utilizaba para que pudiera desprender esa fragancia. 

Un buen día, que justamente estaban cambiándose para ir a los entrenamientos, no dudo en preguntarle.

\- ¿Podrías prestarme tu shampoo después, Kazemaru?

\- uhmm.- Kazemaru solo volteo a verlo.- Claro ¿olvidaste el tuyo?

\- A-algo así.- 

\- Lo dejaré fuera de mi casillero, para cuando vengas a ducharte.- Kazemaru como siempre era amable, así que Koujirou solo asintió un poco alegre, nervioso, e incluso sonrojado, por estar haciendo esa pregunta. Si, era una pregunta normal, pero Genda sentía que estaba haciendo algo vergonzoso. Así que, después de los duros entrenamientos, fue a la habitación de la máquina para seguir practicando en solitario, y una hora después estaba en el baño con el shampoo de Kazemaru en sus manos, pero para su ¿mala suerte? No era del aroma que él había estado sintiendo. Aquella botella, solo era de un simple y común shampoo, sin nada en especial, que podías conseguir en cualquier tienda cercana y barata. 

Pasó otro día, encontró a Kazemaru caminando hacia su siguiente su clase, por lo que fue hasta él, después de todo compartían el mismo camino. Apenas se acercó pudo notar el aroma de siempre, fresco a menta, estaba seguro que era por algún desodorante o colonia. Le agradeció por el shampoo y preguntó si usaba algún tipo de loción o algo. Para ese punto Kazemaru le miró extrañado, Genda lo notó y si, se coloco nervioso, rió un poco de los nervios y trato de decir que solo era curiosidad, que quería comprarse uno parecido, al parecer funcionaron sus excusas porque respondió.

\- Uso el mismo que usa Doumen.

Aunque su respuesta solo lo dejo más confundido, ya que no se había percatado del aroma, hasta que Kazemaru había llegado a Teikoku como miembro del comité, ese aroma solo lo desprendía él. 

Ese día había estado muy disperso, no prestó atención a clases, en las prácticas fallo en detener varios tiros, siendo reprendido por Kageyama varias veces, ese día ni siquiera fue a entrenar con la máquina, sabía que perdería el tiempo. Es que su cerebro parecía no querer aceptar lo obvio, que el aroma que Kazemaru desprendía, era completamente natural, y lo que más le perturbaba, era el hecho de que era el único que al parecer lo notaba ¿o solo era su imaginación?

Luego de ese día, comenzó alejarse de Kazemaru, sin ser obvio claro, seguía hablándole, pero se mantenía a una distancia prudente. Ahora que era consciente de donde provenía el aroma realmente, no estaba seguro si debía acercarse a Kazemaru con tanta confianza, porque a veces sentía la necesidad de acercarse a él más de lo debido, pero sabía que eso estaba mal. Kazemaru era su amigo, y se habían llevado bien desde un principio, no quería romper esa sólida amistad y confianza que habían forjado solo por esos deseos tan profundos que comenzaban a nacer en él, deseos que él estaba ocultando dentro de sí. Además Kazemaru confiaba en él, podía notarlo cuando él le miraba, la forma en que se preocupaba por él, incluso la forma en que algunas veces le regañaba por sobre esforzarse demasiado, amaba todo de eso de Kazemaru y más. No quería que, esos ojos -ese ojo más bien- que siempre le miraba con calidez, le viera con desprecio.

_¿eh? ¿Lo amaba? Imposible, es mi amigo._

De todas formas, cuando estaba con los demás, podía fácilmente quedarse tranquilo aún con Kazemaru presente o cerca de él, su aroma parecía volverse frágil cuando los demás estaban allí. Pero cuando estaba solo con él, trataba de no mirarlo directamente, de conversar rápidamente, de sacar una excusa para irse. Esperaba no ser grosero y que Kazemaru no se diera cuenta de aquello, no es que no quisiera estar con él, es solo que no quería arruinarlo. Así que era extremadamente cuidadoso con Kazemaru, pero comenzaba a desconcentrarse en otras cosas debido a eso. 

El solo hecho que Kazemaru inundará sus pensamientos en ese momento, mientras detenía un balón que la máquina había lanzado, el aroma a menta fresca se acentuaba. Su cerebro le jugaba una mala pasada, así que solo trato de concentrarse en el siguiente tiro, que fue curvado, dando un salto hacia la derecha atrapando el balón con agilidad y facilidad, mientras sentía aquel aroma más fuerte, lo embriagaba cada vez más ¿Por qué? Se quedó pensativo, olvidándose de la máquina ¿Por qué sentía ahora aquella fragancia tan acentuada? 

Volteo su mirada a la entrada de la habitación, y encontró la razón: Kazemaru le estaba observando desde allí, con esa mirada curiosa y casi despistada. Ambos se miraron, sin saber que decir realmente, al menos Genda, Kazemaru solo sonreía sutilmente.

\- ¡Genda!- si escucho el grito, y notó como las facciones de Kazemaru pasaron a la preocupación. Segundos después, o mucho menos, sintió un golpe que le dejó un pitido en el oído. 

Kazemaru apagó la máquina con rapidez, antes de acercarse corriendo a Genda, quien estaba en el suelo, boca arriba. 

\- ¡Genda! ¡Genda! ¿Estas bien?- apenas abrió los ojos vio la malla de la portería, había caído dentro, ese golpe había sido muy fuerte, el pitido en su cabeza iba desapareciendo, solo para dejar paso a la voz preocupada de Kazemaru. Lentamente sus sentidos volvían a él, tanto como la vista, como también su olfato.

\- Kazemaru…- murmuró.- De… debes irte… estoy… bien….- pidió él, solo quería quedarse allí, acostado y que Kazemaru se fuera, podía soportar su aroma un momento, ya que estaba atontado por el golpe como para hacer algo, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo estaría así.

\- ¿Irme? Creo que estas confundido.- Kazemaru se levantó, y fue hasta su bolso, que por el apuro lo dejo tirado cerca de la entrada. Volvió con el, sentándose en el suelo, a su lado, y sacó con tranquilidad una bandita fría.- Ese golpe debió dolerte.- colocó la bandita en el sector donde Genda había recibido ese golpe. En respuesta Koujirou solo siseo del dolor, si que le dolía, eso era por estar embobado viendo a Kazemaru.- Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería ¿Puedes caminar? uhmm aunque creo que es mejor que llame a alguien.- Kazemaru volteo a su bolso, para sacar su teléfono, Genda era más alto que él, por lo tanto más pesado, no es que no tuviera confianza en su propia fuerza, pero temía que se le cayera si iba solo y volviera a golpearse. Así que le envió un mensaje a Sakuma.- Espero que vea el mensaje, Saku-

No se dio cuenta cuando -o como- su teléfono se le escapó de sus manos y este ahora yacía en el pasto sintético de aquella habitación, ni tampoco en que momento los brazos de otra persona le habían rodeado desde atrás, atrapando incluso sus brazos. Fue por un segundo, pero sintió que se le había escapado todo el aire, ante tal brusco movimiento. 

Cuando salió de su estupor, se dio cuenta que eran los brazos de Genda que lo rodeaban, su ropa de portero lo delataba.- ¿Genda ocurre algo?- preguntó, sonaba tranquilo pero la verdad es que estaba nervioso por el repentino cambio en el ambiente y acercamiento.- De-debe dolerte mucho…- trato de hablar, trajo sus manos hacia él, para colocarlas sobre los brazos de Genda y quitarlos con gentileza, pero no se movieron siquiera un centímetro.- Oye Genda…- hizo más fuerza con sus manos, pero nada. Como respuesta, solo pudo sentir como Genda lo abrazaba más, acercándose a su cuerpo, sin dejar espacio entre ambos. 

Su espalda toco pecho de Genda y Kazemaru se crispó por aquello. No podía ver el rostro de Genda, debido a que le daba la espalda, pero podía sentir completamente la nariz y boca de Genda contra su cuello desnudo.- Ge-genda… - volvió a llamar, el aliento del portero le provocaba escalofríos y el moverse no parecía ser buena idea.- Genda ya suéltame, no es gracioso.- le pidió, esta vez con tono demandante, tirando de los brazos de Genda sin mucho resultados, moviendo sus piernas para ver si podía hacer algo, pero el estar sentado con Genda, no ayudaba mucho a su posición.- ¡Genda!

\- Solo un momento más.- por fin, después de estar tanto tiempo en silencio, Genda hablo. Kazemaru se sintió incómodo, porque claramente pudo sentir los labios de Genda rozando su piel, pero la voz de Genda, tan ronca, grave y con ese tono de súplica, le hicieron al final ceder. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se relajo.

\- Muy bien, pero solo un momento…- Kazemaru se quedó allí en silencio, siendo abrazado por Genda, parecía como si un gran oso lo tuviera atrapado. Podía sentir la respiración de Koujirou contra su cuello y la verdad es que le incomodaba un poco, incluso le provocaba unas leves cosquillas. Se sonrojo por eso, pero enseguida trató de pensar en otras cosas, como la razón porque Genda estaba haciendo esto ¿le había ocurrido algo malo? Aparte del golpe claro ¿necesitaba apoyo? Había estado raro desde hace días, así que supuso que algo había ocurrido, quizás estaba deprimido. Pensativo, terminó por abrazar los brazos que le rodeaban, Genda sintió eso y sonrió por eso.

El defensa, aún atrapado, se removió un poco, al sentir que Genda se movía y no precisamente para soltarlo. Sintió su aliento viajar desde su cuello hasta la parte de atrás de su oreja, removiendo sus cabellos sin querer.- Ge-genda…- llamó él, esto se estaba volviendo incomodo, y sentía las mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

\- Gracias. Kazemaru.- hablo con voz queda cerca de su oído, mientras hundía su nariz en esos cabellos turquesas, de su ahora prisionero. Kazemaru solo pudo sonrojarse al máximo, un poco más y ya le salía humo de las orejas de lo rojo que estaba. Genda lo notó, ya que estaba bastante tenso y tieso entre sus brazos, así que lo soltó finalmente, había estado demasiado tiempo de esa forma, y al menos para Genda, no era bueno para su salud mental, y mucho menos lo que hizo después. Ya que, preocupado por Kazemaru, se movió un poco para verlo, con delicadeza apartó el mechón que cubría su rostro y que le impedía verlo, solo para notar su adorable y gran sonrojo, al mismo tiempo que tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, ahora que lo notaba incluso la oreja de Kazemaru estaba roja, por esa razón estaba tan cálida. 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que a Genda también le abordará la vergüenza por lo que había hecho, había sido demasiado atrevido y Kazemaru se merecía unas disculpas y una explicación de su parte. Fuera como fuera, también terminó sonrojándose, compitiendo con el sonrojo que tenía Kazemaru en ese momento. Aunque fue muy mala idea, que Kazemaru abriera los ojos con lentitud y volteara a verlo, porque sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tan cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro. 

\- …

\- …

\- ...

\- …

Y voltearon a ver al otro lado, alejándose unos metros y dándose la espalda, tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus reflejos, quedando sentados en el pasto sintético. Un intenso silencio reinó después de eso, lo único que podía escuchar cada uno, eran sus propios corazones latiendo tan rápido que ambos creían que se les iba a salir.

Genda fue el primero en hablar después de un rato, carraspeando antes de hacerlo.- Si-siento eso…- fue lo que dijo. En respuesta y con timidez, Kazemaru volteo a verlo, el portero aún le daba la espalda en ese momento, pero no sabía que decirle exactamente, con suerte su corazón recién se estaba calmando. 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Genda se pusiera de pie.- Me duele la cabeza, creo que si iré a la enfermería.- volteo a verlo sonriendo nervioso, intentando sonar calmado, aunque aún sentía un poco de vergüenza por todo. Kazemaru reaccionó y también se levantó.

\- Te acompa- 

\- No, ya te he molestado mucho. No quiero que te molestes conmigo.- Genda se notaba algo culpable por todo. En ese momento, Kazemaru entendió un poco por lo que estaba pasando Genda, o eso creía. Después de todo, había notado que Genda estaba distanciado de él de alguna manera y que algo le molestaba, pero cada vez que le preguntaba, siempre decía que no era nada, que no se preocupara o que era su imaginación. Eso de alguna manera le dolía, porque sentía que no confiaba en él lo suficiente.

\- ehmmm, nunca… serás una molestia para mí, Genda.- le dijo Kazemaru, entonces levantó la mirada para verlo de frente.- Puedes confiar en mí.- trato de sonreírle, aunque aún estaba avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado, su voz temblando era una señal de eso. 

El portero parpadeo antes de contestar y sonrojarse más, fue allí donde sintió un pequeño mareo, no sabía si aún eran efectos del golpe de antes, o por sonrojarse tanto ante la imagen tan adorable de Kazemaru.

\- ¡Genda!- Nuevamente Kazemaru gritaba su nombre, y nuevamente corría hacía él para socorrerlo. Koujirou solo pudo estirar su mano para alcanzarlo, lo cual fue una mala idea porque termino por alcanzarlo de verdad y llevándoselo consigo al suelo. 

Ambos se quejaron por el dolor, más Genda que Kazemaru, ya que el pobre portero otra vez estaba en el suelo ¿Cuántas veces iba a caer en el suelo en tan solo esa hora? Kazemaru por otro lado se sonrojo al notar que había caído justamente sobre Genda, su cabeza había impactado contra el pecho de su amigo y se mantuvo allí unos segundos, un poco colapsado porque no entendía que ocurría.

\- ¡Lo lamento!- enseguida levantó su cabeza, ayudándose con sus manos para levantarse un poco y nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos sorprendidos. Al final, Koujirou dejó escapar un corta carcajada, relajándose un poco, es que esto era realmente gracioso, parecía que el destino les estaba mandando señales muy serias.- ¿Q-qué ocurre?- nervioso, rojo y avergonzado fue la pregunta del de coleta, que por cierto seguía sobre Genda. 

\- … creo que solo, debería dejarme llevar.- Kazemaru no entendió su respuesta, solo sintió la mano de Genda sobre su mejilla que por cierto, se preguntó en que momento se había quitado los guantes. 

Ichirouta solo cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto, la mano de Genda era grande y para nada suave, si las comparaba con las suyas propias, pero era cálida y el solo contacto le provocó un agradable escalofrío.- Hueles bien, Kazemaru.- susurro que dejó algo anonadado a Kazemaru, que en ese momento no estaba pensando tampoco, y también comenzaba a dejarse llevar.

No supo si fue la mano de Genda sobre su mejilla, apartando su cabello, quien lo guió, o él mismo, pero comenzó a acercarse a Genda al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos con lentitud. Genda también comenzó a cerrar los ojos, tragó saliva, no negaba que estaba nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba eufórico y emocionado al sentir el aliento de Kazemaru cada vez más cerca de él.

\- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- Y el hechizo se rompió justo con esa pregunta.

Tanto Kazemaru como Genda se quedaron congelados, para luego voltear y ver a cierto capitán acompañado de un chico de mohicano, ambos los miraban algo enojados. Kazemaru, sabiendo en la posición que estaban, fue el primero en levantarse casi inmediatamente, luego lo hizo Genda también, aunque se quedó sentado en el pasto porque le dolía la cabeza.

\- So-so-so-so-solo nos caímos.- el de coleta no había podido evitar estar nervioso, mientras parecía que las figuras, y enojo, de Sakuma y Fudou crecían cada vez más. Claramente estaba mintiendo, y ellos lo notaban, había olvidado completamente que le había enviado un mensaje a Sakuma, sobre la situación de Genda, solo para que los sorprendieran en otro tipo de situación.

\- Oi… ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACÍAN?!- ese había sido el grito de Fudou, que había explotado luego de estar en silencio.- ¡TU, VETE A TU CUARTO!- le ordenó a Kazemaru, quien le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que se refería a él.

\- Espera… ¿Por qué debo irme?

\- Chi-chi-chicos no peleen- Genda intentaba calmar el ambiente, pero parecía una situación complicada.

\- ¡PORQUE TE PASASTE DE TUS HORAS DE DORMIR!

\- ¿jaah? ¡...Tenemos la misma edad, Fudou!

\- ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO

\- Kazemaru, Fudou tiene razón.- por fin Sakuma hablaba, aunque lo que dijo dejo mas que impactado a Kazemaru.-Nosotros nos encargaremos de Genda.- sonrió, sonrisa que no le dio nada de confianza al pobre Ichirouta, que parecía llevarse sorpresa tras sorpresa. 

Frunciendo levemente el ceño, Kazemaru respondió.- No dejaré a Genda con ustedes.- cosa que hizo que se formará un silencio bastante pesado. Genda solo miro a Kazemaru sorprendido, algo en el tono con que había declarado aquello, le había sonado completamente adorable, casi como un niño caprichoso. 

\- ¡LO PROHÍBO!- ahora quien gritaba era Sakuma.- ¡COMO ALUMNOS DE TEIKOKU NUESTRO DEBER ES EL ESTUDIO NO ESE TIPO DE RELACIÓN!- tanto kazemaru y Genda se sonrojaron, pero ¿Qué relación? Si ni siquiera habían hablado de aquello, no formalmente claro. Luego se preocuparía de eso, porque para Kazemaru su problema ahora eran Sakuma y Fudou, que parecían haber entrado en un mutuo acuerdo, para hacerles la vida imposible. 

.

.

.

.

.

Unos minutos después, Genda finalmente estaba en la enfermería de Teikoku, le habían dado unos analgésicos y una bolsa de hielo, ya que la zona del golpe amenazaba con ponerse morada, pero nada grave. Le acompañaban Fudou y Sakuma, quienes habían recibido la poco agradable “caricia” de Kazemaru, quien les provocó un severo golpe en sus mejillas, que seguro mañana amanecería hinchada, aunque dijeron que en realidad habían recibido un balonazo.

Mientras Kazemaru, no pudo quedarse en la enfermería, él no estaba enfermo ni golpeado, así que la enfermera le pidió que se fuera, para su mala suerte. De todas formas quería estar tranquilo y pensar en lo que había pasado con Genda, que de solo pensar en el portero, le saltaba un sonrojo al recordar que estuvieron a punto de besarse. Eso provocó que corriera al baño mas cercano, a mojar su rostro con agua helada, intentando bajar el calor que sentía en toda la zona de su cara. 

Se quedó observando un punto del baño después de eso, pensando en todo y en que debía hablar con Genda mañana sobre lo que ocurrió y aclarar ciertas cosas. Como también pensaba, en lo mucho que le dolían los nudillos de ambas manos, quizás se había pasado con esos golpes.

_Hueles bien, Kazemaru_

El recordar lo que le había dicho Genda, le hizo ponerse nervioso, pero no pudo evitar acercar el dorso de su mano hasta su nariz para olerla y preguntarse: ¿De verdad olía bien?

  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> GenKaze fic? GenKaze fic uwu 
> 
> Comentarios/kudos please! 
> 
> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
